characters_human_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Orsola Aquinas
Orsola Aquinas (オルソラ＝アクィナス Orusora Akwinasu) is a nun-in-training and is a major supporting character in A Certain Magical Index. ''She is a magician and once served under the authority of the Roman Orthodox Church by decoding various books and codes and also preaching and spreading Christianity all throughout Pagan Nations. She once tried to use her decoding abilities to decipher and destroy the Book of The Law prompting the Roman Orthodox Church to go after her and force her into refuge in Academy City. She's since then defected to the English Puritan Church and now serves as a member of Necessarius for protecting her and is an ally and assistant of Touma Kamijou. Orsola herself still remains a devoted Roman Catholic and is devout to the faith but currently serves the Anglican Church instead. Personality Orsola is a very kind and gentle person in general. She is always being forgiving and is very merciful and selfless as well. This is demonstrated when she has a positive and kind interaction with Agnese Sanctis despite being a victim of hers. She is also very charismatic as demonstrated when she made a speech to the Agnese Forces about the Roman Orthodox Church and the forces that helped her and when she made a speech to the women of Necessarius about the upcoming war and what stance they should take. Her speech skills and charisma stems from how she spent much of her time preaching and spreading Christianity all throughout predominately Pagan Nations. Orsola also acts as an airhead as documented by Touma with her behaviour and is very childish but can be serious sometimes. She is devoted to her Christian faith as she remains a Catholic despite serving a Protestant institution and even went as far as to destroy the Book of The Law just to save Christianity which got her in trouble. Orsola has a secret sid to her which she says that there's many sides to women in general to Touma. At first, Orsola was originally suspicious of others and would monitor them in secrecy until she found nothing wrong about them and would then accept their kindness. She did this prior to her defection and also obeyed the orders of the Catholic Church's higher-ups but eventually discovered a dark truth and defected once she tried to decode the infamous Book of the Law to save Christianity. Once running into Touma however, she realized the faults of her character and changed. Despite this however, Orsola is a very kind and generous person who can make friends with strangers easily like that of Sherry Cromwell. Orsola is also very religious which is obviously shown in how she's a nun and is still devout to her Catholic faith even if she serves the Anglican Church (a Protestant institution) and even revealed to Touma that the Roman Catholics were being manipulated by the church's leadership and they aren't all that bad which helped Touma have a better view with Catholics and helped them become allies with them. Trivia *Orsola is the first Catholic protagonist in the series as up until the ''Orosla Aquinas Rescue Arc, all of the Christian protagonists had been Anglican Protestants. *Orsola's Japanese voice actor also voices Tsuzuri Tessou in the A Certain Scientific Railgun series. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Friend of Villain Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Titular Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Supporting Heroes Category:Heroines